


What if he doesn't even like cats?

by Leeva (leevazkai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Mundane Magic, Mutual Pining, Plenty of banter, as well as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevazkai/pseuds/Leeva
Summary: Kuroo and Yaku don't exactly get off on the right foot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls in on Heelys at the last minute with Starbucks*  
> So here's my rarepair exchange gift for Mary (h0pe-y.tumblr.com)! Hope you enjoy~
> 
> (I had to rewrite at the last minute because I didn't like my first version of this, but that made it a lot longer and... well, a lot later. I'm finishing up the last bits so I'm going ahead and posting and submitting the first chunk but I'll post the rest as soon as it's done~)

Early mornings in the brewery were slow and peaceful, just how Kuroo liked his mornings to be: no customers disturbing the neat rows of potions on the display shelves, no one interrupting his measurements with inane questions, and, best of all, he could enjoy his morning tea in silence. However, just as Kuroo settled into his well-worn seat behind his brewing stand, the tinkling sound of the front door's bell rang through the shop. Mumbling quiet curses under his breath, he rose to greet the first customer of the day.

To his surprise, the visitor wasn't a customer, but rather the short part-timer from the magic supply shop down the road, levitating a crate of herbs and vials. He was glancing around the shop, taking in all of the rows of brightly-colored brews and paying no mind to Kuroo as he approached.

Kuroo cleared his throat and a pair of dark brown eyes locked onto him; if the figure they belonged to weren't so slight, Kuroo probably would have been intimidated by the intensity of the glare.

After a momentary staring contest, the visitor asked, "Where's Nekomata?"

"The Master's out today," Kuroo explained, raising an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

"Delivery from Naoi." He waved the crate in the air slightly, rattling the vials together. Kuroo reached into the crate to grab a vial; he didn't recall Nekomata ordering anything, although the Master didn't exactly tell his apprentice everything on the business side of running the shop.

"Do you need me to sign for this or--" Kuroo jumped at a loud crash behind him, dropping the vial as his head whipped around to find the shop cat perched on the counter, his tea knocked onto the floor below.

He still wasn't sure why Nekomata insisted on having a cat in the shop. It only ever interfered with the apprentice's work.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Kuroo turned back to the delivery boy, only to realize that he was further down than he'd anticipated.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

Flustered, the delivery boy pushed himself back to his feet and gingerly placed the vial he'd caught back into the crate, then shoved the crate into Kuroo's arms. He crossed his arms and puffed his chest. "I knew Nekomata had a new part-timer. Didn't realize they'd be so clumsy," he remarked.

Kuroo couldn't help but think that the pout would be cute, if only there weren't such a sour attitude attached. He fired back, "You know, I'd be real offended if I were the part-timer, shorty."

With a huff, the delivery boy released the crate in Kuroo's arms -- Kuroo didn't realize he'd still been levitating it just slightly -- and turned on his heel to leave. As Kuroo fumbled with the crate, he threw over his shoulder, "Careful with those supplies, you should know they're fragile."

Kuroo didn't bother to say anything as he left. He set to work sorting out the supplies into their appropriate drawers and baskets, hoping no one else would come into the shop before he got a chance to replace his wasted tea.

 

 

To Kuroo's relief, it was actually a fairly slow day at the brewery. Only a couple of customers had come in before the part-timer -- a kid a year younger than Kuroo who studied at the Mages' College named Akaashi -- showed up for his shift.

He took his usual seat next to Kuroo behind the counter, watching as the apprentice worked on an order for a client.

No more than a minute passed before Akaashi spoke up, "Kuroo-san, you're sloppy today. Something's bothering you?"

Kuroo took a deep breath and set his measuring spoons on the counter. "How do you even _do_ that, Akaashi?"

"Do what, Kuroo-san?"

"That freaky shit where you always know how I'm feeling."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kuroo-san." Akaashi couldn't quite hide the twitch at the corner of his mouth that teased a smirk.

"Bullshit." Kuroo pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and sighed. "Do you know the shorty from Naoi's?"

"I think I've seen him around the College," Akaashi answered. "Why?"

Kuroo dropped his arms to his sides and tipped his head back, slouching in his seat. "He showed up this morning to drop off an order of herbs and stuff. Something about him is just... bothering me, I don't know."

"Did he say something weird?"

Kuroo furrowed his brows. "Hmm... no, nothing weird. He's just rude. Shame though, he'd be cute if he weren't such an asshole." He straightened up, resuming his work on the order.

Akaashi hummed; Kuroo thought Akaashi would drop the subject and get to work, but the other deadpanned, "I didn't know you were a love-at-first-snark kind of guy, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo dropped his spoon into the brew.

"It's a rivalry!"

"Ah, so you're a tsundere too, huh?"

Kuroo batted at Akaashi, but missed as the other suddenly decided that he needed to sweep the storefront.

 

 

The College library was quiet as usual when Yaku pushed open the heavy wooden door at the top of the stairwell; the only sounds coming from inside were the hushed rustling of pages turning and the occasional meows from the librarian's cat.

Yaku made his way straight to his usual table where his classmate was sat, waving his hand to lazily turn the pages of his book. Yaku dropped his book bag on the table with a thud.

"Suga-kun, I've got a problem."

Suga quirked a brow before he flicked his textbook shut and steepled his fingers. "Ooh? This sounds good."

Yaku flopped into the chair opposite his silver-haired friend and groaned. "What am I supposed to do if, _hypothetically_ , there's this jerk I met this morning who also happens to be really hot?"

Suga stifled a laugh. "Hypothetically? That's oddly specific, Yaku-kun."

"Alright, maybe it's not hypothetical," Yaku narrowed his eyes, "but he's still an ass."

"Back up a bit, I want to hear the whole thing." Suga pushed his books to the side to prop his elbows on the table, leaning forward so he wouldn't miss any juicy details when Yaku lowered his voice.

"Okay, so I was at work this morning, right? I was on a delivery run for Naoi to Nekomata's brewery and Nekomata's apprentice is this really tall guy with this wild black hair and pretty much what you'd imagine with the whole 'tall, dark, and handsome' thing." Yaku paused to let Suga paint his mental image. "Except this guy thinks it's okay to make a jab at my height after _he_ drops fragile merchandise and I save his shop from smelling like eau de bitter orange for the next week!"

"Something tells me that you're leaving something out," Suga pressed.

Yaku crossed his arms and pouted for a second before muttering, "Okay, _maybe_ I was snappy and insulted him a little before that."

Suga frowned. "Maybe?" he asked skeptically.

"I was definitely rude." Yaku stretched his arms out in front of him, laid across the table and groaned. "Still though, he's really hot and he totally thinks I'm an asshole now."

"That's because you are."

"Suga-kun, you're supposed to be helping me!"

Suga patted Yaku's head lightly, ruffling his hair. "How about you go and apologize? And, maybe kill two birds with one stone and ask him out at the same time?"

Yaku bolted upright. "Woah! 'Ask him out?' I don't even know his name! What if he doesn't even like cats, Suga-kun? These are important things to know!"

Suga only hummed in response as he started packing his books into his bag. It was only as he stood to head to their evening class he answered, "Then you'll just have to go back and ask, won't you?"


End file.
